quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Add Icons
Icons are placed on each Spirit page in order to give visual representation of what the Spirits are. In order to keep all pages consistent and identical in format, there is a specific way to add icons. Icons can now be added by clicking on the infobox if there isn't an icon present, they are also automatically renamed so the uploaded file does not need to be named. Identify Your Icon Retrieval Method To add icons to a spirit page, you can do one of these things depending on what phone you have: 1. If you have a rooted Android device, you can pull icons out of the game's files.' '''The only problem with pulling icons out of the game's files is that you only get icons from the spirits you personally own or owned, so this method only works if you are trying to upload an icon of a spirit you actually have yourself in-game. Please check under "Rooted Devices" for more info. 2. If you have a '''jailbroken iPhone', look above at the android directions (only if you have downloaded an application that allows you to reach the rooted files). 3. If you do NOT have either a jailbroken or rooted device, or the spirit you wish to add an icon to is one you do not own in-game, please download the icon pack at the end of the article which contains all of the in-game icons up to the posted date. If the icon is too new, then you must crop a screenshot of the spirit card down to an icon that appears similar to the in-game icon. Please refer to the "Cropping an Image" section for more info. If you do use this method, please leave the image parameter '''in the spirit infobox '''empty as well as adding the category "Icons needing replacement" at the bottom of the file page. Refer to the Adding Categories section for more information. Cropping an Image There are multiple methods to cropping an image. Please look below for possible methods: 1. Use Microsoft Office. To crop using Microsoft Office, find the spirit card you are making an icon for, and open it in Microsoft Office. Look at the top left-hand side of the screen and choose "Edit Pictures". Then look at the far right-hand side of the screen and choose "Crop" from the list shown. Once the crop tool is opened, enter numbers into the boxes until the only non-misted portion of the picture is almost identical to your in-game icon reference. Once you feel it is correct, click the "OK" button on the right-hand side of the screen below the boxes you entered numbers in to. Note: Check on the right-hand side of the screen under "Picture Details" and check for "New"; the dimensions should be a perfect square, e.g. 120 x 120 pixels. When saving the image. How to Crop 1.png How to Crop 2.png How to Crop 3.png 2. Use A Cropping Website For those of you who do not have Microsoft Office or do not wish to use it, you can use any cropping website to crop the image. If you Google search "image cropper", there are many useful websites to choose from. Pick one that you feel you can use effectively, and follow the website's instructions to crop your image. Note: When saving the image, name the picture like this: Spirit Name Icon.png (e.g. Iris Lantia (Holy Blade of Honor) Icon.png) 3. Use An Image Editor Many image editors allow you to resize and crop an image to your own liking. Depending on which one you use, there are different ways to go about this. Photoshop has a built-in crop tool (located with hotkey C) while other image editors including Paint.NET and GIMP have a selector tool (hotkey S). Select the area of the image you'd like to crop and press CTRL+SHIFT+X (Windows) or ⌘+SHIFT+X (Mac OS) to crop. Note: When saving the image, name the picture like this: Spirit Name Icon.png (e.g. Iris Lantia (Holy Blade of Honor) Icon.png) Rooted Devices For anyone with a rooted Android or jailbroken iPhone, you have the ability to pull icons from the game's files. The only problem with pulling icons out of the game's files is that you only get icons from the spirits you personally own or owned, so this method only works if you are trying to upload an icon of a spirit you actually have yourself in-game. If you do have the spirit you wish to add an icon for in-game, then you can find the images here: /data/data/jp.colopl.enquizwiz/cache/ 'for Android '/var/mobile/Applications/Quiz RPG directory here/Library/Caches for iOS ''Note: Once you have pulled the images off your device, rename the icon you are going to upload like this: ''Spirit Name Icon.png (e.g. Iris Lantia (Holy Blade of Honor) Icon.png) Uploading the Icon to the Wiki Now that you have the icon cropped or pulled from the game files and renamed properly, then you're ready to upload. To upload the picture, follow the steps below: Click the edit button to enter the wiki editor on the spirit page for the spirit you are adding an icon to. Then choose "Photo" from the "Add features and media" section of the right-hand side of the page. Choose "Upload" and find the icon on your computer. Once the image appears on the page, return to the spirit template editor. Once there, find the box labeled "Image". Type in that box the FULL name of the icon you uploaded (including the .png at the end), then hit "OK". Now that you have added the icon, hover your mouse over the picture that is still on the screen, and choose "Remove". After removing the stray image, hit "Publish" and the icon should now appear on the spirit's page. (If it still is not appearing, go back into the edit mode and check to make sure you typed the FULL name correctly into the "Image" box in the spirit template; also check that there are no typos in the name of the image you uploaded). Note: If you CROPPED the image, then you must add the image to a category. Look at the "Adding the Category" section for more info. If you ROOTED to get the picture, you do NOT need to add the image to a category. Uploading 1.png Uploading 2.png Uploading 3.png Adding Categories If you cropped the icon, then you must then add the icon to the category "icons needing replacement". To do this, follow the steps below: First click the icon (not in edit mode); in the top right-hand corner, you will see a button labeled "more info", click it. On the new page, scroll down until you see a bar going across labeled "Categories". Click the button "Add Category" and type in "icons needing replacement". A dropdown menu will appear, and you can select "icons needing replacement" from there. Once you have chosen the category, click "save", which is located on the right part of the categories bar. Note: Only add the icon to the "icons needing replacement" category if it was CROPPED. If you ROOTED it, you do NOT have to add it to this category. But you do need to add "Icons" to the category. Adding Category 1.png Adding Category 2.png Adding Category 3.png Icon Pack Icon pack updated by VermillionOcean (talk) 22:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Editing Guidelines